


Blazing Through the Snow

by ericsonclan



Series: Fantasy Hijinks AU [15]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Reindeer, Singing, Travel, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: The caravan of adventurers go on a quest to gather coin for their Winterfest celebration.
Relationships: AJ | Alvin Jr. & Clementine (Walking Dead), AJ | Alvin Jr. & Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Aasim/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running), Allison/Willy (Walking Dead: Done Running), Brody/Mitch (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Jesse/James (Walking Dead: Suffer The Children), Louis & Marlon (Walking Dead: Done Running), Marlon/Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Minerva & Sophie & Tenn (Walking Dead: Done Running), Minerva & Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Renata/Minnie (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Fantasy Hijinks AU [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797862
Kudos: 4





	Blazing Through the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

It was a beautiful day for adventure, especially one that would result in enough money for the winterfest party the caravan wanted to throw. It was a bit of an odd quest to have such a high coin reward. Apparently some reindeer in the northern lands had been eating some white-speckled red mushrooms that usually only gave them a high that made them pleasantly calm. But this year it was different: the drug mushrooms didn’t have a calming effect on the reindeer but instead seemed to have been cursed, making any who ate them go into a crazed state. 

The quest stated that any who could herd the reindeers and let the drug mushroom effects wear off them would be rewarded handsomely. With that idea in mind, the group headed out onto the dirt road. Marlon led the way; the half orc’s warg Rosie walked alongside him. On the warg’s back rested Violet who had been trying too hard to keep up with Prisha’s pace that her small legs had given out early on in the journey to the northern lands. The wood elf walked alongside Rosie. Prisha’s eyes held a level of concern for the halfling she loved.

“I’m fine, Prisha,” Violet smiled up at her love. “Just a little tired.”

“Alright,” The wood elf returned the smile but the concern didn’t fully leave her eyes. 

“She’s gonna be fine, Prisha.” Louis' cheery voice drew back the elf’s attention to the halfling who was holding AJ’s right hand while Clementine held AJ’s left. The family unit looked happy even if the sight was slightly amusing as the human child towered over his parental figures.

“Yeah, you need to chill,” Mitch called out from the middle of the pack, his hand intertwined with Brody’s as they ambled onward. “Omar got tired out too.” He motioned with his head to his shoulder where Omar rested. The halfling looked happy to be able to have a break from walking and receiving a piggyback ride. 

“I suppose you're right,” Prisha fidgeted with the tip of her braid. She didn’t think it was bad to be concerned for Violet’s safety but perhaps she was being a tad overcautious. 

“I know what will raise everyone’s spirits!” Renata’s bubbly voice appeared beside the wood elf. Her fancy cape fluttered in the wind as she sprinted forward. Her right hand dramatically shot out before her left one reached for the sky. “It’s time for winterfest tricks!”

Willy cheered excitedly, hopping and scampering about. “Willy loves magic tricks!” The goblin’s arms flailed happily as he traveled alongside Allison. The kentauride gave a soft smile over to her love.

“Say no more, my good goblin friend,” Renata walked backwards as she lifted her hands up in the air and called up a water spell. The water gurgled and swirled in between the wizard's hands as she began to juggle it. AJ and Willy gasped, completely in awe of the show so far. A happy twitter from the air drew up Renata’s attention and she saw Tenn doing small chirps and tweets while his eyes focused on the magic show. Sophie and Minnie were right beside their brother, both of them just as drawn into the show. Renata’s smile grew as she threw the water up in the air before sending an air spell up and bursting the bubble of water, causing a mist to spray the front row audience. Marlon shook his blond hair and let out a small chuckle as the mist hit. Where the mist once was a faint rainbow took its place, disappearing after a few seconds. Renata starts to say what Aasim assumed were nonsensical ramblings and not a chant that would enhance her magic. But he didn’t seem to care when Renata made fire dance around in the air like a bird. The high elf’s eyes sparkled in awe at the sight, causing Ruby to give a warm chuckle as she walked hand in hand with her lover. The wizard pressed her pointer and middle fingers against her lips then made a kiss sound and sent a wink Minnie’s way as fire in the form of a kiss flew the harpy’s way before fading midair. Minnie’s cheeks grew hot as the romantic gesture, a shy twitter escaping her lips as she did a little circle in the air. 

“Could you do an ice trick next?” James’ soft voice called out from the back of the group. The blue skinned tiefling had a shy smile on his face as he held Jesse’s hand. The wind sylph suddenly seemed more interested in the wizard’s magic show as his dark brown eyes looked towards the front of the caravan. 

“You got it, boss!” Renata dramatically stretched out her hands before placing her right hand over her face. Saying another long-winded phrase, the human wizard curled her fist before releasing her grip and letting a burst of snowflakes come forth from her fingertips. The small, delicate creations wandered through the air, landing all around: on Rosie’s nose, in Brody’s hair, on Omar’s eyelashes, and traveling all the way to the back, swirling around James. The blue tiefling’s black pupiless eyes grew large and danced with simple joy as the snowflakes flew around him. A gentle smile appeared on Jesse’ lips at the sight. 

The caravan of adventurers continued their journey as they grew closer and closer to their destination. After a while it was growing dark and they took refuge in the forest, setting up for the night. Omar and Ruby worked hard together to get dinner ready, chatting and chopping up things for supper. Mitch and Brody worked to get the fire started while the rest set up tents and went hunting for food. After a while dinner was ready and the band of travelers sat around the fireplace together. Louis and Renata got into a heated storytelling competition as everyone enjoyed their meal. After the food had been consumed and the stories had ended the group started to get ready to turn in for the evening. Minnie and Sophie set up the nests for the night while Allison rested away from fire with Willy who lay sprawled out on top of a rock beside her. Omar had already gotten comfy on the ground alongside Rosie who was more than happy for any added company. Marlon gave the warg some pats here and there and wished Sophie a good night. The harpy flew down from her perch and wrapped the half orc in a hug, giving small kisses before chirping happily when he returned them. Meanwhile Minnie was trying to persuade Renata to not try and climb the tree and join her since it would be a painful fall if she misstepped while climbing.

“Have no fear, Ruby will patch me up if I fall,” Renata reassured her lover who didn’t look convinced.

“I won’t keep patching you up if you keep acting recklessly,” The dwarf replied as she worked on sharpening her warhammer. 

“Aww come on, Rubes,” The wizard flashed a carefree smile to her friend. “We both know you will. Right, Brody?” Renata looked over to the human and saw that she had fallen asleep against a tree. Mitch’s head rested in her lap. Brody’s hand lay on top of it while the mercenary’s hand was placed over his blade. Ready to attack if anything came near the girl he loved. “Oop,” the human wizard chuckled and continued to climb. “Don’t worry, Min. My love will keep me safe.”

“Ren, please,” Minnie looked worriedly down at her lover who seemed more entranced by the harpy than paying mind to where her footing was. With a yelp the wizard fell, causing the redheaded harpy’s heart to stop. Minnie didn’t hesitate as she dove down to Renata. The wizard mumbled some nonsensical jumble, creating a wind bubble that her butt safely landed on at the last second. The harpy used her talons and gingerly wrapped them around Renata’s arms, carrying her up to the nest. As soon as they landed safely, Minnie wrapped Renata in her arms and nuzzled her face against hers.

“Don’t try something like that again. Okay?”

“Okay,” Renata smiled up happily at Minnie.

“Oh, Ren, you’re sleeping up here tonight?” Sophie flew up alongside her brother. 

“Yep!” The wizard seemed rather pleased with herself.

“Well as long as we’re all fine with that.” Sophie looked over at Tenn who gave a gentle smile and nod. With that confirmation the harpies and wizard got ready to sleep. Sophie and Tenn cuddled up next to each other on one side while Minnie and Renata curled up next to each other on the other side. Within minutes the four were sleeping contently in the nest. 

“That’s quite the sleeping spot,” Louis looked up at the nest in the tree. “Ever slept in a tree, Clem?” The halfling nearly bit his tongue when he saw that his lover was already asleep. Her head leaned over and fell onto his shoulder while AJ slept haphazardly over Clementine’s lap. Louis smiled warmly at the sight and ever so gently placed a loving kiss on Clementine’s forehead, causing the halfling to mumble in her sleep and shift around before becoming still once more. Louis watched her for a second then looked over at the fire. Jesse and James were sitting beside each other, their hands intertwined as they spoke. Prisha sat beside Aasim, clearly in a debate, while a strand of blonde hair poking out betrayed the fact that Violet was sitting in Prisha's lap. Beside the high elf was Ruby who had just finished sharpening her weapon. Louis wanted to watch the fireplace for longer but his eyelids grew heavy and within seconds he was asleep, his head resting on top of his lover’s.

Ruby rose up from her spot and with a mighty swing sliced the blades of a patch of grass near the fireplace. The very sight made Aasim’s cheeks flush a warm red. The dwarf swung the warhammer over her shoulder and smiled back at her lover. “Seems like it's sharp enough. I’m glad, this thing’s a beaut after all.”

“Not as beautiful as you,” The high elf proclaimed rather loudly. 

The compliment made Ruby’s cheeks turn the color of her namesake. She glanced at the ground and tucked a strand of her fiery red hair behind her ear. “Awww, Aasim. You sure now how to flatter a gal,” The dwarf moved forward and placed a warm kiss on the high elf’s lips that made him smile.

“You two should get a tent,” Violet teased which made Aasim get all the more flustered.

“Well, Vi, I don’t think you get to act all high and mighty when you're sitting in Prisha’s lap.” Ruby smiled over smugly when she saw the halfling had become overwhelmed by that. The blonde turned her face away as it burned bright red. Prisha’s arms wrapped protectively around her lover.

“I don’t think there is anything wrong with that,” The wood elf shot back before she placed her head on top of Violet’s.

“It's only an issue because of what Violet said,” Aasim huffed. The two elves began to argue for a few minutes before Ruby and Violet pulled them away from it. It wasn’t worth arguing over. Ruby sat beside the high elf and began to braid his hair as Prisha and Violet got lost in another conversation with each other. 

After a few minutes of silence a gentle note danced through the air, the two couples looked over to see the tiefling was beginning to hum. Something he would never do early in their friendships but now that they had all grown close and Jesse was beside him, James would hum. His voice matched the night sky, calming, soft and peaceful. 

Jesse seemed captivated by it as he leaned closer to James. After a minute it became clear what type of tune he was singing, it was a elven song that Prisha and Aasim had sung many times before. Omar’s deep, soothing voice joined in, giving a new level of depth as his voice and James’ swirled and spun around the evening fire. After a moment Aasim began to sing, the elegance of the eleven languages giving the music a new breath of fresh air. It was a song of the eternal bonds of life. Prisha’s voice was the last to join in as she added a verse sung specifically in the wood elves’ version of the song. Aasim and Prisha shared a warm smile as their voices performed a warm melody.

James’ smile grew as did his voice as he looked over at Jesse with a shy smile. The sylph placed a delicate kiss on the teifling’s cheek that made his cheek turn a darker shade of blue. He awkwardly scratched the edge of one of his horns as the music continued. Ruby had fallen asleep by the high elf who wrapped his arm around her and held her close to his side. Violet’s pale eyes locked with Prisha’s as she continued to sing. It filled the halfling’s heart with a bright, comforting feeling before she looked up to the sky. The stars were beautiful tonight. Their bright lights made a bigger smile overtake Violet’s face when she noticed that the song was drawing to an end and with it the end of the evening.

\------

“Oh boy, I can’t wait to get the money so we can do the party,” Louis smiled as he worked to get his winter gear on. The rest of the group was working to get theirs on as well. It wouldn’t be wise to go up to the northern areas without it. 

“I am quite excited as well,” A sparkle entered Aasim’s eyes. “To think we'll hold a winter fest with all our different cultures’ traditions.”  
“And I’ll be able to document it,” Prisha’s smile grew as she put her bow over her shoulder. 

“Well then, let’s not wait,” Renata scampered forward. “Reindeer and reward await!” the wizard declared and led the way once everything had been packed up. It would be nearly a half day’s travel before they reached their destination. The group of adventurers buckled down and got ready for the long walk ahead. Louis rode on Rosie today. The halfling talked animatedly with the half-orc who had a kind smile on his face. Louis was going on about another tale of the group’s adventures that Marlon must’ve heard tens of times by now but he enjoyed them as much as his best friend did. Renata led the front with the three harpies and Allison while Willy was in the back trying to persuade the tiefling for a piggyback ride.

“That’s fine with me,” James gave a soft smile then took out his staff and held it out for the goblin to get on. Willy gave an excited cry and wrapped his long pale arms around the staff before the tiefling lifted it up and placed his friend on his back. Willy wrapped his arms around James and giggled.

“Willy loves friendship rides!” He gave a toothy grin to James who seemed happy to see his friend’s happiness. Jesse glanced over then looked off into the distance as his thumb brushed the top of James’ hand as he held his hand. Mitch and Brody were walking in the middle, the mercenary playing rock paper scissors with AJ and Clem while Brody gave Violet a piggyback ride to give her friend’s legs a rest. Brody talked about how excited she was about the future winterfest party as Prisha and Violet added in their own details that they were looking forward to. Ruby bustled forward alongside Aasim who was carrying Omar on his back. The couple were clearly just as excited at the future festivities.

The caravan continued on and arrived at the destination when the sky was beginning to turn a warm orange hue. The team of travelers set up camp then worked to scout the area for where they figured the reindeer would be. They tried to remain as silent as possible as their footsteps crunched the snow underneath them. After a few minutes they had located the reindeer and with a whispered, heated discussion on the best way to go about it they began to set up their plan. 

Everyone worked to gather supplies for a pen they would create to keep the reindeer in after they herded them. It was truly a team effort as each member of the group of friends worked on the pen. By the time they had finished it and gotten the approval of Prisha and Aasim, it was already dark out. The group returned to their camp and ate a quick supper before turning in for the night. Based on the plan, it would be quite the draining day tomorrow. 

“Oh boy,” Renata poked her head out of the bushes to sneak a glance at the crazed reindeer. “Do you think they can fly?”

“They can fly?!” Sophie’s feathers fluttered at that, an excited chirp leaving the harpy’s lips.

“Ren, why do you think they can fly?” Minnie glanced down from her spot in the trees where she would stay until she was needed for the plan.

“Because humans have this tale of this old bearded fat dude that uses reindeers to fly around the world.” The wizard smiled up at the three harpies.

“Really?” Tenn leaned forward, intrigued by the legend.

“Mmmhmm, he gives gifts to the good kiddos of the world and coal to the bad.”

“Humans have the weirdest ideas,” Minnie scratched her talons nervously across the tree bark. She hoped that all would go according to plan.

“True, we are a bunch of weirdos,” Renata sat down in the snow and began to make a mini snowman until she was needed for the plan.

Minnie glanced over at the pen where Mitch stood ready to use the horn of the noble family that he once hailed from. Brody stood to his right while Marlon and Rosie stood to his left, both ready to close the pen gates when the reindeer got in. The harpy’s piercing blue eyes moved over towards a set of bushes where she knew most of the others waited to help herd in the wild creatures. In the middle stood the four halflings, already in the midst of talking about something.

“Two coins,” Sophie whispered over to her sister, drawing her attention back to the energetic harpy. “Two coins that these reindeers can fly.”

Minnie thought about it for a minute then held out her hand. “I’ll take that bet.”

Sophie twitter and smacked her hand against Minnie’s before the pair did their secret promise handshake. 

“I hope everything goes to plan,” Tenn nervously played with his deep brown feathers that were ruffled due to his nerves.

“It will. I believe in our friends,” Sophie flashed a confident smile that made Tenn’s mood brighten before the three harpies settled down to wait for the plan to commence. 

\----

Prisha hid underneath the protection of the foliage around her. The wind sylph, tiefling and human child were to her right while Aasim and Ruby were to her left. Willy and Allison were a bit further off. The wood elf glanced down the way for a moment at the kentauride who had a small smile on her face as the goblin whispered encouraging words. They seemed to be enjoying the waiting process of this quest. 

“Are you sure this was the wisest plan?” Aasim’s judgement was clear in his voice. “Four halflings out in the middle as the bait.”

“I must admit it isn’t the most ideal plan but…”

“But?” The high elf rose an eyebrow towards the wood elf.

“Well, Violet looked so happy to show how badass she was along with the other halflings that I pushed for the plan.”

Aasim gave a weary sigh. “You honestly would do anything for that halfling even if it meant throwing together a flimsy plan.” The high elf’s words rubbed Prisha the wrong way, a frown appearing on her lips.

“Aasim,” Ruby placed a hand on his arm, “You’re bein’ a bit harsh,'' She turned to Prisha. “I think what he’s saying is that the halflings are in the most danger is all.”

Prisha’s eyes widened at that. She had been so caught up in Violet’s happiness that she hadn’t considered the dangers. 

“They have small legs. They’re like tiny twigs,” Aasim shook his head. “I say we pull them back and reassess the plan.”

The wood elf looked at her friend then over to where her love stood with her friends. “Perhaps it would be for the best…”

\----

“Just watch, we’ll prove that halflings can be the best bait,” Louis pulled on the sides of his winter coat. “But maybe a good luck kiss would help our chances.” Louis gave a playful smile over at Clementine that quickly faltered into a shy, nervous one.

Violet snorted. “That sounds stupid,”

“You seemed to be getting a good luck kiss from Prisha before we walked over here,” Omar stated simply, making the blonde halfling glare over at him. Omar’s expression didn’t change; he knew he was right. 

Clementine placed her hand on her chin, pretending to think deeply before leaning over and placing a delicate kiss on Louis’ cheek. The halfling giggled and pulled on his dreadlocks with a big grin. 

Violet rolled her eyes and glanced over at the reindeer that were not that far from them. They were happily munching a patch of the white-speckled red mushrooms, none of them having a care in the world. “You remember the signal right, Lou?” Violet glanced over her childhood friend who was sneaking a kiss with Clementine. 

“Oh, yeah! I helped come up with it after all,” He smiled proudly. “It's this,” He spun around in a circle and shot his hand up in the air. “By the power of friendship!”

The other three halflings’ eyes widened, surprised that Louis had gone ahead and accidentally sent the signal. 

“Louis, wait-” Clementine was cut off by the low, deep tone of Mitch's hunting horn. The halflings looked back at the human who looked satisfied with a job well done until he saw his friends’ faces.

“Fuck,” Mitch muttered under his breath.

“We have to help them!” Brody exclaimed, moving forward.

“Wait, we have to stay to make sure we can close the pen,” Marlon looked worried as well but Brody knew he was right. She just hoped the halflings would be safe.

Omar moved forward and began to frantically push Louis. “We need to leave the center of the field before-” He froze when all reindeer stopped eating their drug snacks and lifted their heads up in a unified motion, all snapping their heads over in the direction of the sound. Their bloodshot eyes stared deeply into the halflings’ before the leader gave a cry and led the charge.

“Well, this has been fun,” Jesse’s transparent body flickered before he fully disappeared into the wind. His cloak and other clothes fell to the ground which James picked up.

The two elves stared in disbelief at the wind sylph’s decision. 

“We have to help them,” James had an apologetic expression on his face from his love’s selfish decision. Prisha looked back, her heart filled with worry as the reindeer began to get closer to the halflings.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Violet turned to sprint forward. Clementine immediately grabbed Louis’ hand who reached over and grabbed Omar to pull him along. Violet was the fastest amongst the halflings and was about to reach back for Clementine, her pale green eyes growing large at how fast the reindeer were galloping forward. Suddenly Prisha jumped over the bushes and closed the distance between her and the halflings. Her arms swept up Violet and without thinking she began to dash back to the bushes.

“Prisha!” Violet looked up at the wood elf who already had a hint of guilt in her eyes for her decision. 

“I panicked! I needed to make sure you got out safe,” Prisha glanced down at Violet.

“We have to go back for the others!” The blonde halfling shouted as she looked back at the others.

“We can’t!” Prisha motioned back with her head. “We have company,” 

The blonde halfling looked to see that a small cluster of reindeer had been drawn away by Prisha’s move.

Clementine watched as Prisha ran away with Violet safely tucked in her arms and tried to get away from the crazed reindeer they had drawn away.

“Clem,” Louis gave a wheezy breath, “We’re not gonna make it!” 

“Yes, we are!” Clementine gritted her teeth and moved to get her and her friends to safety. Suddenly Louis’ grip on Omar’s hand broke, leaving him a few paces behind. Before either halfling could turn back they heard a voice call out to them. 

“Clem, Louis!” AJ dashed forward and chucked a few rocks at the high reindeers that only ticked them off more. Using both arms he tucked his parental figures under each one and began to get them to safety.

“Wait! What about... Omar!” Louis called out as the halfling got hit by the antlers of one of the reindeer, sending him flying up in the air before landing hard on its back.

“Shit… I mean shoot,” AJ glanced back. “Gotta get you to safety first.” The human ran forward to see that James had taken a stand. Slamming his staff down, he summoned shadows that swirled and took on sinister forms that scared some of the high creatures back in line and away from the trio. 

Meanwhile Prisha and Aasim were butting heads while Violet and Ruby were trying to figure a way to help. A rustle from the bushes made them all stop to see Allison leap through the air and begin to gallop alongside the reindeer with Willy on her back.

“Willy will save Omar!” the goblin cried and waved a stick wildly. The kentauride’s pace was impressive as she soon joined the front of the herd and gave Willy a small smile of approval as he jumped onto the backs of the reindeer. With sloppy, haphazard bounds the goblin reached the halfling. “Omar!” Willy pulled Omar into a hug. “Willy has saved you! Go! Go to Allie!” The goblin pointed his finger over to Allison who gave a short nod. Omar began to work his way over and hopped onto Allison’s back.

“Willy, you need to get over here too,” Allison called out to her love. 

“Willy will be with you shortly. Will-” He was suddenly bucked off the reindeer and flew through the air. 

“Willy!” Allison called out and turned sharply, her hooves digging up the dirt as she tried to reach a place she couldn’t get to in that short amount of time. 

“I got him!” A gentle voice rang out as Tenn snatched up the goblin with his talons. Tenn gave a relieved chirp. “He’s safe.”

“Not as safe as I’ll make all of us when I finish this snack!” Renata declared proudly, bits of white specks flying out of her mouth as the wizard spoke.

“Ren, what do you have in your mouth?” Sophie tilted her head. Minnie’s eyes grew large when she put it together. “Ren, those are mushrooms aren’t they?”

The wizard remained silent as her chewing intensified.

“You’re eating the mushrooms!” the harpy twittered worriedly as she grabbed the wizard by her cloak, lifting her up in the air. “Spit! It! Out!” Minie demanded as she shook Renata up and down. The wizard spewed out the mushrooms that fell down in odd blobs. “Minnieeee, I wanted to use that to enhance my magic!”

“They made the reindeer insane! There’s no telling what they’d do to you! Soph,” The harpy looked over at her twin who flew over in an instant.

“On it!” The younger twin began to toss out the mushrooms that the wizard had placed in her bag and pockets.

“Sophieeeee! Mushroom powers!”

“Nope,” The harpy tossed away the mushrooms when she noticed that the shouting and the prospect of new snacks had drawn in some of the reindeer. Gliding over, Sophie let out a war cry and began clawing at the air in warning. 

“Shit,” Marlon’s eyes grew large when he saw his love and her family was in danger. With a sharp whistle he sent the warg who barreled forward. Rosie growled and began to bite at the reindeers’ ankles in warning. With the warg and the harpy’s joint threats, most of the reindeer drew back. Minnie placed down the wizard who readjusted her cape.

“Looks like we have some more customers!” Renata pointed over at some reindeer who had been steered their way by the chaos that was happening all around them.

“Fuck,” Minnie grumbled and was about to fly up when Renata held out a hand and took a step forward.

“It’s time to send them back to their pals,” Renata threw back the cape, causing it to flutter in the wind before she began to speak. “O gods of the earth, sky and winds, grant me magic so that I may use it to vanquish my foes.” The wizard placed her right hand over her face. “Flames consume my heart and soul and so shall they consume my enemy.” She shot both arms out to her sides then moved them in front of her. “Now come forth flames of old, heed my prayers. Burn these suckers to ash!” With a dramatic gesture the wizard called forth a small flame that was barely visible before it faltered out with a faint fart sound. A thin grey trail of smoke traveled up from it.

“What was that?” Minnie asked in a panic.

“I must’ve used too much magic on those winterfest tricks on the road!”

“Guys, we’ve got company!” Sophie put a pin in the conversation until further notice as the reindeers drew near. The two harpies darted left and right in the air while the wizard and warg worked on the ground to herd back the reindeer. As they worked on that they noticed that the others were busy as well. 

Allison was near the back, making sure no strays got loose with Tenn and Willy. The two elves were shooting arrows along the fringes to cause the reindeers to get back into the group. The halflings along with Ruby and AJ worked hard to help keep each other safe. James continued to use his staff to make loud sounds and his shadow magic to spook the high creatures. Everything seemed to be going right when the reindeer began to get restless at the sight of the pen. Mitch and Marlon moved forward but it only seemed to make it worse. It looked like all the team’s work would be for naught when a huge gust of wind swirled behind the reindeer, forcing them into the pen.

“Close it!” Marlon bellowed as the two humans helped him push the pen gates closed and locked them. The reindeer looked a bit restless but after a few minutes they began to calm down now that no loud sounds or crazy distractions were happening. 

The group of travelers all went to the center of the field where Brody sprinted forward and wrapped her arms around the halflings in a tight hug. All of them reassured her they were safe. Ruby bustled around checking on everyone’s injuries while James disappeared to help Jesse dress before returning. Sophie and Minnie were standing side by side in silence until Sophie casually flicked over two coins which Minnie accepted with an excited tweet. Prisha moved past the twins and towards the halflings; there was something she needed to do.

“I want to apologize for my selfish actions,” The wood elf’s eyes fell. “I was so lost in my concern for Violet that I hadn’t stopped to consider anything else.”

“Well, it was a tad rude, but it was for love, right?” Louis beamed up at Prisha who became a bit embarrassed.

“Yes, it was, but it doesn’t excuse it. I shall make it up to you.”

“With food?” Omar’s ears perked as he leaned forward, a hopefulness dancing within his eyes. The other halflings’ looked at their friend then back up at the wood elf.

“Of course, if that would be acceptable.”

The chatters between the friends made it clear immediately that it was.

“Well, are you going to apologize?” Aasim glanced over at Jesse. 

The wind sylph glanced up before returning to playing with the wind on his fingertips. “Why? I helped out in the end.” His nonchalant and unapologetic tone made the elven member of the group erupt in dispute as James tried to calm them down.

“Hey, hey, hey now!” Louis stood up with a grin. “We herded the reindeer safely and soon that reward money will be as good as ours!”

“Yeah, the party!” Renata bounced up and down. “The best party in the history of winterfests!” Her bubbly energy along with Louis’ words seemed to draw the group’s attention away from their troubles and make them focus on happier things. The team chatted happily, talking about different aspects of the party, how certain traditions would be a must and how much fun it would be while they went back to rest at their camp. Soon they would get that party and all of this would become a distant memory that they could look back and laugh at in fondness. A chaotic quest like many before that they were sure to share over feasts and drinks in the future.


End file.
